


He's Not Who They Say.

by Insecure_Girl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fantasy, Gay Love, High School, M/M, Magic, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Girl/pseuds/Insecure_Girl
Summary: In a far universe, very few and fortunate people are gifted and born with special abilities, also known as powers.A young boy known as Kaneki Akuma was just like them, except from he had one thing in which was different from the rest of his kin. Because of such a small difference, unknown students had easily taken advantage of the boy's reputation.Now years after he had started the school, every student keeps their distance from the strange boy.His day carried on as usual,  up until he reentered his empty dorm at night that is.Will his new and mysterious roommate believe the rumours, or will he try to break the chains around the others' heart and learn the truth?
Relationships: Kaneki Akura/ Niro Saito





	He's Not Who They Say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So, quick note before you start reading! I had wrote this story for a roleplay with a close online friend, who encouraged me to do so. They wanted to know more on what my idea for the characters personalities were like, so I had created this!  
> Hope you enjoy if read!

The halls of the school were silent, only faint noises of chattering or crashing could be heard from spaced out directions. If you got close enough to some doors, you could hear the chaotic sounds of the students who were inside them.  
Footsteps echoed in the halls as a boy casually walked, stopping once he reached a large double door, a large sign with the words 'Principal's Office.' printed across it and sticking out from the wall beside it.  
He swept his fair blond hair back before knocking, the sound of his fist colliding with the door faintly echoing around him. He waited a moment before he entered, hearing a faint masculine voice muffled through the door.  
Once in the room, his eyes widened in awe of how large it was. To the left against the wall, there was a large fireplace, a few books and candles scattered across the top of it. And a few steps to the right there were three chairs around a rectangular table, a pot of fully bloomed roses on either side.  
''Niro Saito, please have a seat.'' His attention was drawn to a man that he had not noticed before, sitting on the far side of the table to his right.  
Niro walked slowly to the desk, a slight smile playing on his lips as he sat down in one of the chairs. He sat in the edge of it, leaning forward and looking at the man expectantly.  
Before he spoke, he took the mans features in. He seemed young to be a principal, but as he watched the man adjust his glasses, he took his thought back as he suddenly seemed old and wise. And in his misty blue eyes there seemed to be a past of magic, tales yet to tell and mysteries. It almost made him look like he was over a thousand years old, but somehow kept his youth by his side throughout the years.  
  
''So? Any changes in him that I need to know before I actually start my job with him?'' Niro asked almost too impatiently, wanting to hurry and actually meet this unidentified boy he had yet to meet, it being the only reason he was sent to this school.  
''Nothing has happened, although he seems to be caging himself in his dorm more often. I believe that's all that I've noticed, other than his usual harsh behaviour.'' He replied to the young boys question in a nonchalant tone.  
''Okay, I guess that helps. So now just give me the dorm room number and my classes and I'll be out of your way, sir.''  
''I believe it's number 307, and your schedule should be in your room with your belongings if my memory is correct.''  
''Thanks, I'll let you know if I'm in need of assistance in any way. After all, he is your student.'' With the rather quick conversation over, he got up from the chair, headed towards the door.  
''Wait. Are you sure you are okay with handling this? You're quite... _Young_.'' The man stopped him with his words before he opened the door, turning his head.  
''So now you don't believe that the son of the man second in command to the company is unable to handle this because of his age? You're the one who wished for somebody wise, don't try to test me.''  
The Principal took off his glasses, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity of the boy as the door closed, shutting out the hushed chatter of students along with Niro's figure as he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Once Niro arrived to the dorm, he closed the door quietly behind him. He looked around for a moment, taking in the surroundings of where he would be staying for however long his duties would require. It wasn't much, but it had already felt cosy and like a small home. He looked at the door next to him, his name carved into the wall next to it. He turned the handle on the door and stepped in, guessing that it was his room for the time being. His belongings had been unpacked and placed around the room, which took him by surprise, yet relieved him as he wouldn't have to spend a while organising everything.  
Once he had made sure that everything was where he needed it to be, he left the room and closed the door behind him. He then took a seat on a fluffy part of a rug in front of the fireplace, as he knew there was only about half an hour until his roommate would arrive from his final lesson. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a large batch of pots full of flowers caught his eye. He crawled over to them, as they were close next to the fire and where he was sitting. A frown formed on his lips as he noticed most of them were withering, the petals falling to the floor with the lightest touch. A few moments later, he was still confused as of why there were so many flowers and why they were there, until he noticed a small letter dug into the soil of one. He picked it up, and the letter read three words only.  
_'Die, worthless fag.'_   
Though he was confused by why it was those words written on the letter, he threw it into the flames as he resumed his position in front of the fire. 

  
***  
  
Niro not long later heard the clicking of the door closing. Curious and knowing that it would be the person he had been dying to meet, he stood and turned to them.  
''Hey. You're Kaneki Akura, right?'' He questioned.  
''So what if I am. Who even are you and why are you rooming with me?'' The hooded male asked, his tone harsh yet confused as he pushed his hood down.  
''The hell happened to you..?'' Niro's hand shot towards Kaneki's face, holding it gently yet firmly as he inspected a large slit across his cheek, completely ignoring the others question.  
''Let go, I'm fine. I'm able to handle it myself.'' He replied as he removed Niro's hand from his face, backing away.  
A silence began to sting the air around them. Kaneki simply sighed and turned, walking to his room and locking the door behind him. Niro groaned at the other's attitude and went into his room, figuring he would check in on the other later.  
  
***  
  
It had begun to get dark a while ago, and so Niro decided it was about time he checked up on the other. He walked from the small kitchen area and towards Kaneki's blue door. He placed a gentle knock on it, and to his surprise the door opened a small bit.  
Curious as he didn't get a reply, he entered the room, closing the door behind him as he was met with the coldness of the night time winds. He began to climb up to a ladder, Kaneki's room being half the size of his own. The boy was nowhere to be seen in the room, yet the door leading onto his small balcony was open.  
Debating on what to do, he did the first thing that his curiosity dragged into his mind. He walked to the balcony, and as expected, he saw no sign of the other. As he was about to turn away, a figure of somebody running caught his eye. Fortunately, the balcony wasn't too high. At this he took the risk and jumped, landing on his feet, one hand on the floor for support.  
His eyes scanned the area for the figure, and once they caught sight on it he began to run towards it, keeping out of sight in the shadows. The figure soon came to a stop in front of a slightly younger girl, who he then hugged. Niro, not seeing that the figure stopped, tripped over himself and almost landed on the floor. Once he realised what was happening, he looked closely at the figure and realised that it was Kaneki, and the girl was hugging him. They soon ended up in the moonlight, where something glinted in one of Kaneki's back pockets. The boy squinted to see what it was, the darkness not being helpful. He quickly managed to see the main shaped of it, and his mouth went dry as Kaneki began to reach for it, and as he did Niro realised what it was.  
_A gun._  
''Stop!'' Niro yelled, pulling out a gun of his own as he moved out from the shadows, his voice breaking a bit from panic.

''Shit...'' Was all Niro heard Kaneki mumble before a few things he couldn't make out.  
He watched, noticing how the girl's expression went from happiness to confusion and panic. She backed away, he eyes only fixed on the gun that Niro was holding, pointing it at Kaneki as he, too, held a gun of his own. He caught his breath as Kaneki spun around, grabbing the girl in his arms as he began to run. And soon, they had began to fade out of sight. Niro had options a few options, but instead he decided to chase them into the murky forest.


End file.
